If I Didn't Know Better
by Ember1313
Summary: Elizabeth sets one of her closest friends up. What's the worst that could happen? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

**AN:**

**Yes I know that I am completely insane but it's not my fault this time. No really I swear. You can blame this pairing on my slightly less evul twin. Andoffer this up as a belated birthday present. I hope you like this as much as I liked mine. **

**This fic is pretty much AU. All you really need to know is John works for the PCPD.**

**~Kelly~**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_**If I Didn't Know Better**_

**Chapter One**

John McBain hated few things more than being injured. However since he had chosen a career as cop it was bound to happen. Criminals never surrendered peacefully. For some unknown reason they always seemed to run. Like the idiot form this morning. You would think being surrounded by cops would have quelled the urge to run just this once but apparently not. The suspect was finally caught but not before taking a swipe at John with a knife.

"Stop squirming." the nurse scolded when he started to get restless. "I'd already be done if you'd sit still."

He chuckled at the nurse's tone. Anyone else would have caused him to snap back. Anyone but Elizabeth. John was not above taking advantage of his friendship with the young nurse. They had known one another since her bother Steven introduced them almost fifteen years ago.

Back then, John couldn't see his best friend's little sister as anything but a kid. Something that probably kept him and Steven friends. Lately that had changed. Elizabeth had grown from an awkward teenager to a beautiful woman. A fact he could no longer ignore.

But it wasn't just that Elizabeth was beautiful or the fact she had no clue. (Although that did amuse him.) No the real issue was the fact Elizabeth an intriguing woman. She was a caring nurse, as John could attest to first hand, a wonderful friend and just a bit wild. True that side of Elizabeth didn't come out often but he knew it was there just below the surface.

The one draw back to these new feelings was Elizabeth's boys. He liked Cam and Jake for the most part. They were so much like Elizabeth it was hard not to. The one thing he was not willing to be was their father. He wasn't even sure that he wanted his own children at this point in his life. The thought of raising someone else's terrified him.

"Well what do you think?" Elizabeth asked as she finished up the stitches.

"About what?"

"I knew you weren't listening," she mumbled letting out a deep sigh. "About me fixing you up."

"What? Why would you want to do something like that?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes clearly exasperated with his questions. "Because I want to see you happy. Don't let that bitch Carly control your life."

"I don't need you to fix me up Elizabeth. I do okay on my own."

"Please I've seen the girls you date. Come on John it's just one date."

"What the hell is wrong with me?" John asked the moment his friend answered the phone. After Elizabeth left, he realized what a mistake he had just made.

"It depends on what my sister talked you into now."

"She's insane you know that Steven."

"Maybe but she means well."

"Yeah I guess."

"What happened?" Steven asked trying not to laugh at the situation. He knew John wouldn't see the humor in it at least not at the moment.

"I agreed to let Elizabeth fix me up."

"Wow. I should tell Mac you need a psych evaluation." the other man joked even though he was half-serious. "Have you ever met any of her girlfriends?"

"No but I've heard the stories. They can't be that bad."

"Maybe. Keep in mind I'm biased because I work with the little nut jobs."

"Even your wife?" John immediately questioned. "Because Robin has always seemed sane to me."

"That's because you've never seen them at Jake's. I have and let's just say its eye opening experience."

"I think I should tell Elizabeth I changed my mind." John said after a moments thought.

"Yeah like she's gonna listen. The bright side is whoever she tricks into going out with you will probably be sober."

"Strangely I don't find that comforting."

"Come on Laniey please?" Elizabeth begged from the other side of the nurses' station. She knew the psychiatrist would be a good first date. Her friend was amazing but serious. There was no chance of her scaring John away.

"First explain why me."

"Seriously?" she asked rolling her eyes. Of course, Laniey would need a whole list of reasons why. "Okay. You're beautiful, don't look at me like that Laniey. You're smart, caring... Do you actually want the whole list?"

"I guess not. I do want you to tell me about the guy."

"John? You know about him."

Laniey laughed at Elizabeth's statement. Sure, she knew of John McBain after all Port Charles was a small town. "Details Elizabeth. I need details. The only thing I know about John McBain is he's a cop."

"Honestly there's not much else. He's got this whole dark brooding thing going on. Which I guess is hot if you're in to that."

"And you're obviously not." the doctor commented with a knowing tone in her voice.

"Obviously. John is a good guy and an amazing friend but nothing more."

"Fine. I'll go out with him but he better be nothing like Lucky."


	2. Chapter Two

**AN:**

**Sorry about the delay in posting. Between my own birthday and school starting I've been uber scarey busy.**

**On the up side I'm touched at how many people seemed to enjoy this pairing. It's always nerve wracking when you post something new. And for those of you who are wondering yes I have more McLiz fics planned.**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Port Charles Grille was one of the last places John wanted to be at. The formal restaurant made him uncomfortable and that didn't count how he felt about the tie. He wondered once again why he had allowed himself to be talked into this. Then he remembered Elizabeth's pleading face. She so rarely asked anyone, let alone him, for anything it made turning her down when almost impossible. Someday he was going to learn to say no to the young woman. Although it clearly wouldn't be any time soon.

"You must be John. I'm Laniey," the young doctor said when he approached the table. Elizabeth had certainly been right about the dark brooding vibe.

"Nice to meet you." he said shaking her hand. "Elizabeth... actual she told me nothing about you."

Laniey chuckled at the comment. Her friend had been very tight lipped about John as well. "I know what you mean. I still can't believe I agreed to this."

"Me either. I have to keep reminding myself that Elizabeth means well."

A half hour later John was once again began to regret saying yes. Laniey had many good things about her but she was far too serious. He supposed it was part of being a shrink. After all Dr. Collins was the same way before meet Lucy. John however wasn't attracted to the quality. Being a cop was tough, enough he wanted a woman he could at least relax around.

Reminding himself once again that his friend meant well John took a deep breath. He could almost hear her say that anyone was better than Carly. To be honest most of the time he agreed with her. The blonde had ripped his heart and ego to pieces but that didn't mean he wanted almost the exact opposite. When this- date was over he was going to have a long talk with Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you insane?" John practically demanded to know the moment Elizabeth answered the phone.

She sighed at his tone of voice. It could only mean one thing John and Laniey didn't hit it off. "I take the date didn't go well."

"That might be the understatement of the century. What were you thinking?"

"That Laniey isn't Carly." she replied almost hesitantly. It was hard to keep a clear mind about anything that had to do with Carly Benson. The woman had wrecked havoc all over Port Charles.

He sighed and closed his eyes. John knew Elizabeth had her own issues with Carly. Issues that had nothing to do with him. "Elizabeth I'm okay really."

"I hate that she hurt you."

"I hate it too but that's in the past. I promise." he said gently

"Okay." she agreed deciding not to argue with her friend. John was nearly as stubborn as she was especially about his personal life. Instead she said, "I'll do better next time."

"What? What do you mean by next time?" he demanded to know. He had absolutely no plans to go through this hell again.

"Laniey was just a test run John. I hoped you two would hit it off but I knew it wasn't likely. She's not exactly your type." Elizabeth pointed out with a little laugh. It was so amusing to mess with John.

"And you expect me to agree to this?"

"You already did. Look, I already have someone in mind. She's a better fit than Laniey I promise."

John groaned at Elizabeth's excitement. 'Someday.' he thought before saying. "I can't believe I'm actually considering this."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's not a no. How's that?"

Elizabeth grumbled on the other end briefly before sighing. "I guess it'll have to do for now."

"Go to bed we'll talk more tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I take it that was John?" Robin asked when Steven finally hung up the phone. There were few people her husband would hold a conversation with for that long.

"His date didn't go well."

"That's not a shock." she said with a laugh. "What was Elizabeth thinking setting him up with Laniey?"

"Who knows? What's even crazier is John agreed to let her set him up again."

"Wow he has it bad doesn't he?"

Steven nodded in agreement. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. "I almost wish he'd do something about it at this point."

"Any ideas why he won't?"

"Oh I have lots of idea but with John you never know. I swear he's worse than Lizzie at least with her I can pull the big brother card with John it's pretty much hopeless."

"You'll think of something." Robin said pressing a soft kiss to Steven's lips.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"You want to tell me yet again that you don't have feelings for Elizabeth?" Steven asked after John finished describing his date with Laniey.

"Isn't Elizabeth your sister?" he countered before turning his attention back to the game. He should have never mentioned Elizabeth's name. Steven was too perceptive miss anything.

"Yes she is but you're my friend. I can juggle both."

The cop laughed at his friend's casual attitude. It was that or hit him something Elizabeth wouldn't find amusing. "Can you get her to stop fixing me up?"

"I'm not hearing a denial. Come on John this isn't like you. What's stopping you?"

"I don't know," he admitted reluctantly. The whole conversation was making him uncomfortable. Thankfully, Emma climbing onto his lap distracting Steven. "Is it difficult?"

"What?"

"Being Emma's stepfather. Is it difficult?"

Steven thought carefully before answering. He could see that whatever prompted the question was serious to John. "Some days. Especially in the beginning or if Robin and me disagree. I never planned on having kids but I love Emma. Cam and Jake? Is that what's stopping you?"

"Maybe. I guess." John replied vaguely wishing Steven would change the subject.

"You know what my greatest fear is?"

"I'm not even going to try and guess."

"Patrick wanting to be in Emma's life. You don't have to worry about that. Zander is dead and Jason... well we both know he's not getting out of prison anytime soon. I'm just saying don't let those boys stop you from having something amazing."

"The answer is no." Dr. Lee said almost the moment she reached the nurses' desk. She knew without a doubt what her friend wanted.

"Come on Kelly," the nurse complained reaching for another chart. "I haven't even asked you anything."

"But you were about to. Am I right?" she challenged already knowing the answer.

"Please? John's a great guy I swear."

"I talked to Laniey."

Elizabeth sighed at the new information. People in this hospital had way too much time to gossip. "Of course you did. Laniey was just a test run. I didn't expect them to work out. Please Kelly. I think you two could at least have some fun. And if anyone needs fun its John McBain."

"Alright fine but this is the last time Elizabeth. Am I making myself clear?"

"Absolutely I promise."

"Guess what?"

"You are way too chipper for ten pm."

"Sorry. I probably shouldn't have had that third cup of coffee."

"Probably not." he agreed with a laugh. "You sound excited about something. What's going on?"

"I found you another date."

"Elizabeth..."

"I know Laniey wasn't the best choice but I did better this time. Please?"

With that one word, John knew he was going to give in. Of course, he always had the option of telling Elizabeth the truth. 'Maybe someday.' he promised silently. "Tell me about this friend."

"You won't regret this."

'I already do.' he thought as Elizabeth began to tell him about his latest date.


	4. Chapter Four

AN:

And yet another chapter down. I hope you guys like the little twist I tossed in. ;)

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Jake's he decided was the perfect choice for this date. Kelly was certainly enjoying herself. John had to admit that the doctor was much more relaxed than Laniey. In fact at one time she would have been a perfect distraction. That was before Elizabeth.

'No.' he thought mentally shaking his head. John refused to spend the night distracted by Elizabeth. Of course that was easier said than done. Steven's words from the other night kept playing in his mind.

Cameron and Jake were great boys that much John was certain of. On the other hand he was a mess. That simple fact always made dismiss the idea of being a bigger part of their lives. Now he had doubts. Could he just ignore his feelings for Elizabeth? Would that even be fair to either of them?

"John? You okay?"

"Sorry," he said running a hand though his dark hair. "I guess I'm distracted tonight."

"It's fine really. Although I am curious what's more interesting than me."

"Not much." John said with a laugh. The doctor would have captured the attention of most men. "It was nothing just a case."

"Sure it was." she said her voice was filled with disbelief.

"Sounds like you don't believe me."

"I don't." she said causally before changing the subject. So is it weird having Elizabeth fix you up?"

"A little but I've know Elizabeth a long time."

"That's right you and Steven were roommates. What was Elizabeth like back then?"

John paused for a moment to think about the rebellious girl his friend had once been. "Wilder. Less cautious."

"Sounds like you miss that Elizabeth."

"On occasion." the cop admitted with a smile. The things was that side was still very much apart of Elizabeth. Now however it was buried so deep most people didn't know it was there.

"Huh."

"What?"

Kelly shook her head and laughed. "Nothing. I can see why Elizabeth thought we might connect."

"That so? Care to let me in on the secret?"

"Not really."

The last person Elizabeth expected to see to day was Cruz Rodriguez. Steven usually did his consulting work at the PCPD and not GH. "Hey Cruz. I didn't expect to see you today."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Steven is stuck in surgery all day."

'Good.' he thought. It was no secret that Steven Webber was very protective of his sister. He had every reason to be. Maybe with him not looming over them Cruz could get past his own nerves. "Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not here to see Steven."

"Then who are you here to see?"

"You, Elizabeth." Cruz said smiling at Elizabeth's reaction. The nurse honestly had no idea how attractive she was. Which to Cruz only made her more attractive.

"Oh. I- you're here to see me? Why?"

"Well I was hoping you'd have dinner with me."

Elizabeth blushed at the suggestion. It had been forever since any man had asked her. She wavered between saying yes and no for a moment. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Where should I start?"

"Look I know what Lucky and Jason put you through. After all I was Lucky's partner. It was screwed up Elizabeth but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be happy."

"I am happy Cruz." the brunette insisted immediately.

"So you're not lonely?"

"Okay I see your point."

"So you'll have dinner with me?"

The detective was so sincere and sweet Elizabeth couldn't find a way to turn him down. It looked like she had a date. "Sure why not?"

"Come on John please." Elizabeth pleaded over the phone. She almost couldn't believe he was being so stubborn about this. It wasn't her fault Kelly got a little out of control.

"What part of no didn't you understand?" he snapped back at her pleadings. John couldn't believe she thought nothing of Kelly's behavior. What exactly went on at their Girls' Nights Out? Honestly is was probably better he didn't know.

"This is the last one I swear."

"Elizabeth this is insane. I'm fine really."

"Please?"

"This is the last one?" John asked while calling himself a fool.

"Absolutely."


	5. Chapter Five

AN:

Wow an update. It's practically a miracle. Back to the chapter. This is really the beginning of the end. In other words we're finally at the mid-way point. Our couple at last gets a clue and the real games begin. Enjoy!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Five**

John smiled as his date finally paused to take a breath. If pushed he would have to admit Elizabeth did a much better job this time around. Nadine was interesting combination of innocence and spunk. As the night wore on, he found himself relaxing more and more. "Your aunt sounds like she had an opinion about everything."

"Oh she did. I could go on for days about the things Aunt Rayline had said. But I should probably let you talk. Aunt Rayline always said I could talk a crazy man sane."

"It's fine. I don't talk much. Besides I'm used to it."

"Because of Elizabeth right?" Nadine asked continuing without giving him a chance to answer. "You know I was shocked when she wanted to fix me you especially after talking to Laniey and Kelly."

"Yeah things didn't go well with them," he admitted with a laugh. After a couple of days, he could finally see the humor in the situations.

"Well Laniey I get. I mean she's always so serious but Kelly is so much fun at out girls' night outs."

"She was too much fun. I worried I might have to arrest her."

Nadine thought over his statement for several long seconds. "Yeah I see what you mean. Thankfully Coleman isn't the type to call the cops."

"Well not unless someone needs medical attention." John pointed out with a laugh. The owner of Jake's was well known for his willingness to look the other way. "So tell me more about these girls' night out."

"Hmm I don't know. Those are some serious secrets."

John barely held back a laugh. Tonight was exactly what he needed. "I'm only interested for your safety."

"Of course."

"I'm sorry about all of Cam's questions." Elizabeth said as they sat down at one of the small tables. In her opinion, Kelly's was the perfect spot for a casual date. "I swear he gets more like me everyday."

"It's fine Elizabeth. He's a good kid, they both are."

"Most of the time anyways. I think having Steven around has been a huge help."

"Yeah Steven is great especially since he can clam Mac down."

Elizabeth laughed at the statement. The commissioner was normally a calm man but was known for blowing up on tough cases. Something Steven could usually prevent although no one knew why. "I suppose it is but enough talk about my brother on our date."

"Okay I'll agree to that." Cruz agreed easily. "Are you still painting?"

"Some times. It helps now that Jake is in preschool."

"Nervous?" he asked when the awkward silence became too much. He smiled when Elizabeth nodded. "Me too."

Somehow knowing that Cruz was nervous made Elizabeth relax. It had been so long since she'd been on anything close to a date she had forgotten how to act. "I just realized you know everything about me but I know almost nothing about you."

"Not much to tell. On the rare occasion, I have free time I like to play soccer. My brothers and I played a lot as kids."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Five. Three older and two younger."

Elizabeth's eyes practically bugged out at the admission. "Your poor mother." she said with a laugh.

"Yeah she was a saint for not killing us."

"Do you miss them?"

"Sometimes. We're scattered all over the country now. Thankfully, there's email and cell phones. Plus the distance is nice sometimes."

"I know what you mean." she loved her sister but the got along better from different continents.

He should have known his date was going to end badly. After all John almost expected it at this point. From the moment John knew Elizabeth was in Kelly's he couldn't focus on nothing else. Having her near by was bad enough but watching her on a date with Cruz of people was driving him crazy. John hadn't even known she liked his partner.

Maybe that was the problem not that Elizabeth was on a date but the fact it wasn't him. John had no trouble admitting he cared deeply for his friend. The only real trouble was he didn't know what to do with it. They would have to talk John decided right after he made sure Cruz wasn't in the way.

"Dose she know how you feel about her?" Nadine asked following his eyes to her friend. He had been watching Elizabeth intently for most of the night. Something she should have been offended by but found sweet instead.

"Who?"

"Elizabeth. Does she know?"

He shook his head and forced his eyes back to Nadine. "No I've never told her."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe." John reluctantly agreed with his date. "I don't know how to make things work with her. If we screw it up... I don't want to hurt those boys."

"There's no guarantees with life you know that John. But would. You rather Elizabeth end up with someone like Lucky or Jason?"

"No I want her happy and loved. I want to be the one who makes her that way," he added after a short pause.

"Then what's stopping you?"

The date had been going surprisingly well. Cruz was the kind of guy any girl would want. Any girl that is accept her. The man sitting across from her stirred nothing more than feelings of friendship. Unlike his partner.

The moment she saw John Elizabeth knew she should have ended her date. As several minutes passed, the feeling only got stronger. Part of her wanted to cross Kelly's and run Nadine off. The rest was confused as hell.

She wanted John to be happy did she? In fact, wasn't that why she set him up on all those dates? Until moments ago, she would have thought the answer was yes. Now Elizabeth wasn't so sure.

Sneaking another glance at the couple only made her jealousy worse. Jealousy she didn't quite understand. It felt as if she was seeing John for the first time. Oh, she had always been aware how handsome he was. Elizabeth wasn't blind after all. But this was something new something more.

She was so caught off guard that when Cruz reached for her hand she jumped. "Are you alright?" He asked gently his voice filled with concern. "You spaced out for a bit."

She smiled attempting to reassure her date. "Sorry I must have... I'm sorry."

"Hey it's alright really. Why don't we call it a night?" Cruz suggested when he noticed how upset Elizabeth looked.

"Thanks for understanding."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

‛That was it.' he thought slamming down the phone. Steven Webber had finally had enough. He loved his sister more than nearly anyone in the world but this was ridiculous. Why now of all times did she finally realize her feelings for John? It would have been almost funny if not the angry call he received from the man in question last night.

Apparently, Lizzie had gone on a date and not just with anyone but Cruz. Steven knew the young detective fairly well. In fact, if things were different the news would have made him happy. Now? All it did was annoy him even more. Because on top of this nonsense with Elizabeth he now had to keep John from killing his partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cruz squirmed uncomfortably in his char. He was making a vain attempt to read the latest case file. He was finding the normally easy task almost impossible with his partner glaring at him. And to be honest it was starting to make him nervous. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know," he said looking up to meet his partner's eyes. It wasn't difficult to see that Cruz was uncomfortable. Or to figure out he was the cause. "Why don't you tell me."

"Look John I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right. Of course you don't." he said turning back to his own pile of paperwork.

"Why don't you just tell me what's got you pissed?"

He couldn't stop the smirk from forming at Cruz's question. Apparently, his partner didn't know him that well. "Now where's the fun in that?" he countered nearly laughing at the dark look on his partner's face. It was wrong John knew it was wrong to enjoy tormenting him this much. Too bad, he didn't care at the moment.

"This is crazy," the younger man snapped back in frustration. It was times like this he almost missed Lucky. Sure, the man was an impulsive drug addict but at least he made sense. Mostly.

"At least we agree on something." John mumbled causing the younger man to roll his eyes.

"You've completely lost your mind do you know that?"

"Maybe," he conceded shrugging off the question. "But if you hurt Elizabeth..."

"That's what this is about? You're pissed that I went out with Elizabeth?" Cruz practically demanded to know. He didn't understand why John of all people would care.

"Now why would I be upset about that?"

"Look it's..." the younger man paused trying to find the right word. "Sweet you're protective of her. But she's an adult."

John pushed down the urge to hit him. The last thing he needed was that kind of reminder about Elizabeth. She filled his thoughts too much already. "I'm well aware of the fact Cruz."

"Are you really?" the younger man questioned. "I mean I get the whole over protective vibe from Steven but you- you I don't get."

"There's nothing for you to get not as long as you leave her alone," he cautioned standing up from the desk. John knew he needed some space before he really hit the younger man.

"Do you hear yourself man? You almost sound like a jealous lover." Cruz laughed and then almost immediately it hit him. John did want Elizabeth. "Oh shit. You are jealous."

"Shut up." he warned taking a step toward the other man. "You don't know anything about me and Elizabeth. So just shut the hell up."

"Looks like I'm just in time for the fireworks." Steven said thankful the squad room was completely empty for once. He stepped between the two cops just in case. "John come on man you need to clam down."

"That punk..."

"I know," he interrupted calmly. He needed to figure out a way to cool John's temper before someone got hurt. "But the last thing I want is to testify at your trial."

"You may have a point." He conceded letting out a short humorless laugh.

"He may have a point? I was right the first time you are crazy." Cruz mumbled sitting back down at his desk.

"And you're not helping." Steven snapped at the young detective. "Look if Mac asks John is out following a lead okay?"

"Yeah sure whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cool air along the dock went along way to cooling John down. However, Steven could tell the man was still on edge about something. After his talk with Elizabeth, he was almost certain what that something was. "So was Cruz right have you lost your mind?"

"I don't know maybe." John said shrugging wishing that could avoid the talk he knew was coming. "I saw Elizabeth on her date and..." he trailed off shoving his hands deep into his jacket pockets.

"And what?"

"I hated it. He's a good kid but I want Elizabeth with me."

"Now you're finally willing to admit it. So what are you going to do?" Steven asked challenging his friend with the question.

"I don't know yet."

"And you were doing so well." the doctor mumbled half to himself. "Look John I'm going to forget we're talking about my baby sister for a moment and give you some advice."

"Great just what I need more advice."

"Nadine?" he guessed almost immediately.

"Yeah," he said thinking back to how nice his date had been. "I wasn't exactly subtle."

Steven shook his head at the situation. "Tell her please," he advised in an almost pleading voice. "You won't know how she feels unless you speak up."

"I already figured that much out."

"That's progress I suppose. What's stopping you? Is it Cam and Jake?" Steven asked not totally sure he want John's answer. This was his nephews they were talking about.

"No not really." John admitted after several moments of tense silence. "Although I'm still scared out of my mind."

"Then what is it?"

John licked his lips and stared out into the harbor. He knew Steven well know to know the other man wasn't going to drop this. Truth was part of him was grateful for that vary fact. "What if she feels the same way?"


	7. Chapter Seven

AN:

I know it's been a long time since I've visited this story, but I had some extra time and I'm kinda trying to finish the ones I've got going before starting new ones. (stop laughing) So, add some extra time off and here ya go...

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

For some reason Steven couldn't shake John's words. He'd been caught off guard by the admission from his best friend. It was so unlike the other man.

Of course, he felt stupid for not realizing the truth sooner. John's childhood, like his own, had been less than ideal. It would make sense he wouldn't want to rock the boat. Still there had to be some way of making him open up to Elizabeth.

That or Steven might have to kill them both.

Since murder didn't exactly fit into his weekend plans he decided to try another route. If they weren't willing to admit their feelings he would just have to trick them. Elizabeth was generally thought of as the schemer in the Webber family. People didn't seem realize that he was the one who'd tught her most of his tricks. Most, but not all. After all he couldn't have Lizzie trying to pull something on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

John checked his watch and let out a long sigh. Nadine was apparently running late. When she called earlier in the day he'd been tempted to say no. After all, he wasn't really interested the nurse.

However, she wouldn't take no for an answer. Nadine insisted this wasn't a date. She had her eye on someone at the hospital. This was just two people... two friends sharing a meal.

Even after hearing all that John still wanted to say 'no'. It had been a long few days, especially since his confession to Steven. He knew the doctor wasn't going to let it go. It wasn't in the man's nature any more than it was in Elizabeth's.

Damn! He couldn't stop thinking about her, for even a few minutes. Maybe this dinner was a great idea after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Elizabeth kissed her boys once more before leaving the house. Cam wasn't happy about having to stay with the sitter, even if it was Georgie, for two nights in one week. _Like I don't already feel bad enough. Steven was going to so owe me for this._

Dinner out had been his idea. It was payment, he said, for the shopping they'd planned to do afterwards. If she didn't love both Steven and Robin so much she would have said no.

But when her brother called in a panic Elizabeth found herself agreeing to a night out. _Maybe,_ she thought backing the car out of the drive, _this wouldn't take that long._

_Ha. Who was I kidding! Steven is like the slowest shopper on the planet._ She'd be lucky if they were done by tomorrow morning.

_Seriously, he owe me big this time. _

********************

The restaurant Steven picked was quiet and slightly out of the way. Elizabeth wondered why he wanted to meet her here. Maybe he was testing the food before taking his wife. Whatever the reason he could have chosen something closer to Whyndham's. Sometimes Elizabeth swore he did things just to make her crazy.

As the waiter led her to the table Elizabeth took in the surroundings. This was definitely the kind of place her sister in law would enjoy. Of course she was so distracted that it took her a moment to realize that it was John and not Steven waiting at the table.

John looked up and was surprised to see Elizabeth. "What are you doing here," he asked before he could stop himself.

"I'm meeting Steven for dinner. Then I'm going to help him pick out a present for Robin," she said toying with a button on her coat. Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what John was doing in a place like this. "What about you?"

"I'm..." Was all he managed to get out before his phone rang. "Sorry, I should take this." He flipped on the phone, "McBain."

"Enjoying your date," Steven asked trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. He almost wished he was there to witness the look on John and Elizabeth's faces.

"You set all this up, didn't you?"

"Well, you weren't going to do anything, so, yeah. You can thank me later."

He ran a hand through his hair and took a long look at his date. "Uh huh. We'll see. How about I promise to keep you informed?"

"Deal," the other man agreed letting out a laugh. "Oh, and tell Lizzie not to worry about Robin. I got her gift weeks ago."

"Yeah..." John shook his head at the thought of Elizabeth's reaction. He wasn't that stupid. "I think I'll leave that one to you."

"Wuss," Steven teased before ending the call.

"Is everything okay," Elizabeth asked once John put away the phone.

"That was Steven. Apparently, he wanted me to tell you he isn't going to show up."

"But why would he call you and not..." she trailed off as she realized what was going on. It was then that she finally sat down at the table. "Damn it. He's trying to set us up, isn't he?"

"Looks like."

"I'm going to kill him," Elizabeth muttered lying her head down on the table. "You should probably ignore that comment."

He couldn't help but smile. "No problem," he promised easily. "Besides, Steven isn't exactly high on my list of favorite people right now."

"Good," she said letting out a sigh of relief. Taking a look around the intimate setting and suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Maybe I should go," she stood up.

Immediately, John reacted by gabbing her arm. "Or you could stay," he said raising his brown eyes to meet her blue ones.

"I could," she agreed slowly sinking back into the chair. "If that's what you want."

"Best offer I've had in weeks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"So how'd they take the news," Robin asked joining her husband on the couch.

He laughed at to the question. Steven knew that she would eventually want in on his plan. But that didn't mean he couldn't torment her first. "I thought you wanted no part of this?"

She huffed and then rolled her eyes. _Why did he pick now to be a comedian?_ "I changed my mind. Alright?"

"Alright," he said placing a kiss on her nose. "If you must know, Missy Nosy, John sounded amused."

"Wait, he wasn't angry?"

"Probably," Steven acknowledge knowing John better than anyone, "but I think he was also glad for the push."

Robin shook her head thinking about how cute Elizabeth and John would be together. "I really hope this works out for them."

"Sweetie, don't start making plans," he pleaded knowing it was already too late. Robin, like his sister, was a hopeless romantic.

"Oh, come on Steven. You have to admit they'd be perfect together."

"That doesn't mean... you know how they both get."

"Self-destructive? Their own worst enemy," Robin supplied almost immediately.

"Something like that."

"Maybe dinner will go well."

"I certainly hope so," Steven said pulling her close. "Because if it doesn't I'm the one they're going to blame."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"So..." Elizabeth said trailing off as she picked up a menu. The silence was killing her, but for some reason she couldn't find anything to talk about.

"So?"

She let out a long sign and set about looking at the menu. _This was want I thought I wanted. A date with John. So why were things so awkward between them?_ "How's work? Any new cases?"

"Nothing major," John said reaching for his water glass. "Just a few B&Es."

"That's good though, right?"

He nodded at the question. "Yeah, quiet is good. Maybe you should take off your coat."

"Yeah," she agreed quickly standing to remove it.

"How are the boys?"

"Getting big," she said sitting back down. "Cam wants to sign up for baseball this year."

"Yeah? I'm sure he'll have fun."

Elizabeth nodded and began toying with the silverware. "Probably. Steven said he'd help him."

"He spends a lot of time with the boys doesn't he?"

"I guess," she shrugged not sure how to react to the question. Since Lucky died Steven was the only male influence the boys had. "It's not like I could stop him. You know how he is about them."

John tried not to smile at the tone in her voice. He should have known to tread lightly when it came to the boys. For some reason he couldn't seem to help himself tonight. Maybe this was a sign that dinner was a bad idea. "I didn't mean... I know, Elizabeth. He loves Cam and Jake. They're good kids."

Before Elizabeth could respond her cell phone rang. Happy for the interruption she immediately answered. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, I know you're busy but..."

She almost sighed in relief at the sound of the young girl's voice "It's fine, Georgie."

"I wouldn't normally call except Cameron..." she trailed off not sure how to finish "he's well it's Cam and you know how he can be."

"What did he do this time," Elizabeth asked knowing how her oldest acted out. Between her and Zander the poor kid didn't stand a chance.

"Nothing too bad. Well not for him. I think you might need a new dining room table."

"Paint again?" Elizabeth guessed knowing what an artist her oldest was turning out to be. It was something she would have done at his age.

"Sort of. He got a hold of some nail polish."

"I swear that boy..." she muttered half to herself. It wasn't Georgie's fault. Between her and Zander the kid was bound to be a handful. Or three. "I'm headed home now."

"I'm so sorry about this, Elizabeth."

"What's Cam up to now," John asked when she finally hung up. He couldn't help but overhear at least part of the conversation.

"Picasso apparently got a hold of my table. I... um... I have to go deal with him."

"Can't you stay?"

Elizabeth didn't know how to answer the question. Maybe it was because she didn't expect him of all people to ask it. "John don't, please."

"He's only doing this to get your attention."

"I know."

"Then why don't you stay," he asked gently reaching out to take her hand. "Finish dinner with me."

"I... I'm sorry. I just can't."

"You won't. There's a difference. Maybe you're right about calling it a night. I hope things go okay at home."


	8. Chapter Eight

AN:

I love all the comments I got about the last chapter. Lizzie really screwed that one up huh? After much debate (mostly with Clio) I finally got this chapter to gell. Hope you like it as much as the previous one.

~Kelly~

PS  
Only one more chapter to go

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Go away," John said when he opened the door to Steven. After his date or whatever is was with Elizabeth he didn't want to see anyone. "Why are you even here?"

"Because you're my friend," he asked holding back a laugh. The humor apparently worked because John let him in.

"Are you sure about that," John questioned from the small kitchen.

"Just because things didn't go well there's no reason to snap at me."

"Maybe," he admitted handing Steven a beer. Despite being mad about things he was glad the man was here. Sort of. John still blamed him for the bad night he had. "I still get to blame you, though."

"Fair enough," Steven conceded sitting on the couch. He knew things hadn't gone well when his sister called Robin for a girl's day. Thankfully, they took the kids to Grams instead of leaving them with him. "So what happened last night?"

"You mean Elizabeth didn't already tell you," he snapped wanting this conversation, this day, to be over.

"To tell me anything she's have to be speaking to me."

"Sorry about that, man."

Steven shrugged off the apology, "Not your fault."

"How's Cam?"

This time he laughed at John's question. His nephew was without a doubt just like his mother. "Grounded forever or until he pays Elizabeth back for the table."

"That's something I guess," John muttered earning a dark look from the doctor.

"Don't go there," Steven warned quietly. He couldn't help but feel protective of his nephews.

"Sorry. I just... I don't know what's wrong with me."

"That's nothing new," the doctor joked trying to get the detective to relax. "And stop avoiding my question."

"I wish it was that simple. I don't..." John sighed and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. He briefly wondered if it was too late to make Steven leave. Probably. The man was just as stubborn as Elizabeth. "I have no idea what happened last night."

"Alright. I'm going to need to explain that statement a little more."

"And here I thought I was the detective," his friend mumbled trying to avoid the question. In part it was because he didn't know what to say. Last night was the last thing he'd expected a date with Elizabeth to be like. Maybe that was the problem. "Dinner... it was so awkward. Worse than any of the blind dates I've been on."

"That's pretty bad."

"Yeah. What's worse is this was Elizabeth, my friend, not some stranger."

"That had to suck," Steven said sympathetically.

"Well snapping at her about the boys didn't help any."

"No, it didn't. You know how protective she is of them. Especially Cam."

John nodded at the statement. He of all people should have known better. Elizabeth was beyond protective of the boys. Looking back he was grateful she'd left. Anything was better than fighting. "Knowing didn't stop me. I swear Steven if looks could kill..."

"I understand what you mean. I've been there with Robin," Steven reassured his friend. Dating a woman with kids could be tricky on a good day. After a moment of silence he asked, "So, what now?"

"Now? Now, I try to salvage my friendship with your sister."

"You're giving up? After all this moping, you're just giving up?"

"It's not giving up," John defended almost immediately. He'd rather end things now than lose her as a friend. "Elizabeth and I... we just don't work."

"That's bullshit," Steven snapped smirking at his friend's shocked look. Of course he could only push John so far before the man snapped back. Letting out a sigh Steven decided to change tactics. "Look I know last night didn't go smoothly..."

"I think we can agree that's an understatement."

"Whatever but that doesn't mean you quit." he point out gently.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but let it go, Steven."

"Not going to happen. I've had to listen to the two of you pine… yes, pine, John," he reiterated when the detective rolled his eyes, "over each. And I'll be damned if you're going to screw this up."

"Alright. Let's say for arguments sake I'm willing to give this whole thing another shot. Where in the hell do I even start? You know she's mad at me right?"

"When has that ever stopped you?"

John shook his head at the truth in Steven's words. Persistence was one of the things that made a good cop. "I'm not doing this with you."

"Should I call Robin instead," Steven teased already knowing the answer.

"Elizabeth is special... you know that."

"Because you actually care about her."

"I don't want to ruin everything."

"Then stop screwing up. Look, I get I shouldn't have ambushed you both. But don't let what I did ruin things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"You wanna talk about it," Robin asking as they cruised through the children's clothing section. It was nearly spring and as usual all three kids needed new cloths. Of course, she knew while the trip was necessary it was also a cover. Apparently, Steven's set up hadn't gone as well as they hoped. And from the look on Elizabeth's she blamed herself.

"Not really," the nurse mumbled flipping through the t-shirts. The boys tended to be easier to buy for than Emma. Especially since her niece was a girly girl. "Do you think I'm a sucker?"

"Na-uh," Robin said shaking her head. "I'm going to need more information before I even touch that question."

"Cam... I love him but sometimes..." Elizabeth started before trailing off. She'd had this talk with Robin and even Steven on several occasions. Cameron while usually a good kid was also far too much like his parents.

"Does this have to do with dinner last night?"

"Oh, yeah. Dinner... oh, Robin it was so awkward. I don't think I've ever had a more uncomfortable date."

"And then," she prompted when the younger woman seemed content to leave it at that.

"Then. Well, then, Georgie called about Cam."

Robin groaned as she imagined how the phone call went. "What'd he do now?"

"Let's just say I need another new table."

"Ouch. You left didn't you," she asked even though it was more of a statement.

"Yeah, John... he was pissed," she admitted reluctantly. To be honest, she'd rather forget last night ever happened. "I can't really blame him." Elizabeth added after a moment. "He said Cam was playing me and he was right. Of course."

"But you left anyway. Why?"

"I don't know. I was so relived for an excuse to end that awkward dinner that I didn't think. Not really. I didn't mean to hurt him," she finished so quietly Robin almost didn't hear her.

"I know, Elizabeth."

"He practically..." she immediately paused. What happened last night especially at the end was private. Embarrassing John because of her pride was the last thing she wanted to do. "He wanted me to stay and I left. I acted on my stupid fear and probably ruined things."

"I doubt that Elizabeth. If anyone knows how you are it's John. How you react to certain situations," Robin said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess," she shrugged not sure if any of it mattered anymore. "I want to work things out with him. This feeling I have for him... it's been years."

"That's not a bad thing," Robin teased laughing when Elizabeth blushed. "And I know what you mean. I tried to chase Steven off for months," she reminded her sister-in-law. The whole situation had kept the hospital gossip mill going for months. "Thankfully, your brother, he wouldn't give up."

"Are you happy with how things turned out," the young nurse asked suddenly.

"For the most part. Part of me... I wish Patrick was a part of Emma's life. And maybe someday he will be. But personally... I'm so happy with my life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Steven had finally left much to his relief. After a few more minutes of pushing he let the subject of Elizabeth drop. Oh, he knew the man wasn't done. A thought only confirmed by his parting words.

"Call her, John," Steven urged just before walking out the door.

Ha! As if it was that simple. Except maybe it could be. He knew Elizabeth better than anyone. The one thing she didn't appreciate was games. It was another thing they had in common.

Letting out a long sigh John ran a hand over his face. Why did woman have to be so complicated? Probably to make men crazy. Lord knows, they usually succeeded.

He sat there for several minutes having an internal battle. In the end, not knowing what he and Elizabeth could have bothered him more than messing up.

Finally, coming to a decision, John reached for his phone. The phone rang several times before the voice mail kicked in. John let out deep breath as he listened to the recording. This, he immediately decided, was much better than actually talking to Elizabeth.

"Hey Liz. I... um... Look let's forget last night ever happened and start over. How about we go to dinner? A real date this time. You pick the day."

Well, that wasn't as painful as it could have been. Of course, that was only because she didn't pick up. Torturing himself until she called was pointless.

He grabbed several case files and started going through them. Thankfully, all his cases were minor crimes. Nothing like the murders he usually dealt with.

Naturally the moment he got comfortable there was a knock at the door. Cursing the inconvenience he quickly got up.

John had no idea who he expected to see. However a nervous Elizabeth wasn't it. "Hey."

"Hey," she parroted awkwardly toying with the buttons on her jacket.

"I just left you a message."

"Oh? I'm... I turned my phone off. Sorry."

"It's fine. Not that I'm unhappy to see you but..."

"Why am I here," she finished when John trailed off. After a moment he nodded silently making Elizabeth want to smile. "Last night was... I wasn't fair to you and I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Elizabeth, really. I shouldn't have said anything about Cam."

"Even if you were right," she asked catching the detective by surprise. "I shouldn't have used him as an excuse to leave."

"So," she looked up at him shyly, "you called?"

"I did," he nodded as he leaned in the door and watched her fiddle with her coat. "OH, God," it finally dawned on him that he hadn't asked her in, "come in, please," he held out his hand to her.

"Thanks," she shot him a smile as she stepped into his house, "I was thinking," she played with her scarf, "uhm, that maybe we could," she looked up at him, "that maybe we could try that date thing again," she rushed, "I mean if you want to, if it's something you think you might want to do..."

"Elizabeth," he stepped closer to her, "I want to, I want to date you, go to dinner with you, be a friend to you, be even more than that, I want to touch you and kiss you and," he let out a sigh as he looked into her almost navy eyes, "yes, I would like to do that date thing again."

"You want to kiss me," she let out a soft giggle, "really?"

"Yeah," he reached out and grabbed her around the waist, "yeah," he leaned down and dropped a gentle kiss to her lips, "I think I do."


	9. Epilogue

AN:

So... finally the final chapter. I honestly struggled with how to wrap this one up. But once I sat down this flowed rather easily.

Thanks to everyone who has read/commented on this fic. Hope you enjoy the end as much as the rest.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Epilogue**

Wiping the sweat off his forehead Steven let out a curse. This had to be the hottest day of summer and it wasn't even noon yet. Looking over at the detective toting another ungainly box he shook his head in a combination of annoyance and wonder. "You! You, my friend, are so going to owe me for this!"

"Yeah, yeah," he puffed setting the box down on the porch, "I'll remember that the next time Robin redecorates."

Steven smirked, "Riiight, like you've got even half a leg to stand on right now! Remember," he swallowed a chuckle, "this is my baby sister we're talking about here."

"And, seriously, dude," Steven grabbed up the box he'd rested on the railing, "did you have to pick the hottest day of the summer to do this?" He swung open the screen door letting it bang against the house.

"Hey! No banging!"

Both men exchanged a look at hearing the sound of the two women scolding them from the recesses of the house.

"Yeah, well," the cop sighed, "I didn't exactly think the idea out." John admitted reluctantly. "Moving in with Elizabeth was kinda an impulse decision."

"Impulse decisions," Steven grinned, "not the decision-making process most of us follow, but probably the best for the two of you." He pushed another box through the door.

"And why is that," McBain grunted getting another tall box up the stairs.

"Well," Steven shoved the box again, "impulsive decisions could be the only way you two don't screw it up!" He side-stepped just in time to avoid a playful punch from his best friend and nearly tripped over Cam. "Hey, Buddy," Steven crouched down, "what's up?"

"Mommy and Auntie Robin say you taking too long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

The kitchen was quite possibly the only room in the house not in utter chaos. Probably because John wasn't much of a cook. Well that, and the fact he lived in a one room apartment. The kids had been relegated to the playroom for the most part. Her boys had serious issues about being kept away from the action.

Hearing the screen bang against the house yet again both women yelled, "Hey! No banging!"

Laughing at the sudden silence Elizabeth opened the refrigerator and started grabbing ingredients for lunch. Hearing a crashing followed by silence made her shake her head. "Maybe I should have asked the teenage boys down the street instead."

"Yeah, that would have gone over well," Robin muttered knowing very well how both men would've reacted. Another crash came from upstairs followed by a curse. "At least we know it's not priceless china they're carrying around."

"There is that," Elizabeth agreed setting several items on the counter.

"You know," the older woman started toying with the spoon in her coffee cup. "I could have sworn you and John said you were going to take it slow."

"We did."

"So… what happened?"

Elizabeth knew the question was coming. Honestly she did. Then why was it so annoying to her? Maybe because she was scared by how sudden it really was?

"To be honest, Robin, I'm not entirely sure. One minute he was saying good night. And the next... I have a new roommate," she finished lamely unsure what else to say.

"Please," Robin mumbled rolling her eyes at her explanation, "we both know he's more than that."

"Just don't tell Steven."

"Never," her friend scoffed at the suggestion. Her husband was in serious denial about Elizabeth's love life, which actually suited both women just fine. "How is John dealing with the boys," she changed the subject.

"Well..."

Something about Elizabeth's tone set off very familiar alarm bells. "Oh, there's a story here," Robin pulled her friend to the table.

"No," Elizabeth hesitated, "not really. It's mostly been better than I thought."

"That makes even less sense than usual, Elizabeth."

"Funny," the young nurse countered almost immediately.

"But true."

"Maybe."

"Definitely." Robin teased making them both laugh.

"Whatever," she mumbled rolling her eyes. After a moment all humor faded from her blue eyes. "John... he... you remember the first time Steven tried to discipline Emma?"

Steven's normally stern work attitude about discipline didn't extend to Emma. The little girl had her stepfather wrapped around her finger, "That bad huh?"

"Worse," Elizabeth huffed, "my brother, at least, tried."

"And John isn't," Robin guessed easily. The only reason Steven was any different was the fact he'd practically raised Elizabeth.

"He gets this deer-in-headlights look. Which is kinda funny," Elizabeth admitted reluctantly. The thought of tough John McBain scared of her two boys was amusing, to say the least.

"But not helpful."

"Not really."

Robin could see her friend was having a tough time with this. The trouble was she had no idea how to help. "Have you talked to him," she asked despite knowing the answer. Neither John ,nor Elizabeth, was good with emotional confrontations.

"Sorta," Elizabeth grimaced slightly, "I just don't know what to say," she sighed, "and neither does he."

"You two have got to talk about this."

She knew the older woman was right. Ignoring the problem wouldn't make it disappear. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"How is it you have so much stuff," Elizabeth asked looking around her cramped living room. With the exception of John's clothes most of the boxes had ended up there.

"Come on Elizabeth. It's not that much stuff."

"It kinda is. And stop avoiding my question."

John pulled Elizabeth flush against him and looked over the array of boxes littering the living room. He had to chuckle as the boys climbed in and out of them.

"I think," he whispered in her ear, "that they," he nodded to two pajama-clad boys, "have the right idea."

"Oh, Boys!" Elizabeth giggled as Cam scaled a stack of boxes that were in a quasi-pyramid. "Get down off those boxes!"

She shot a look at John, "Do Not ecourage them!"

"Come on," he grabbed her hand, "let's have a little fun!"

He joined the boys in an impromptu came of Chase and Hide. You couldn't call it Hide and Seek, since no one was really hiding, but just sneaking around each other. "Plus," he called back to the petite woman giggling in the hall, "you can make fun of some funky stuff that's hidden in these boxes!"

"Is there a treasure?" Cam ran out from the giant box that hid him.

John laughed, "Well, bud, there just might be."

"Where is it," the two tykes demanded to know looking at the sea of brown boxes.

"How do we find it?

"Well," Elizabeth ruffled both heads, "we can't find treasures or anything else until we unpack all these boxes," she waved her hand over the room. "So," she looked down at her two littlest men, "do you want to start hunting?"

John gave her an appreciative nod as he watched how deftly she handled her boys and, he had to admit, him. "So," he clapped his hands together, "where do we start?"

"Let's get these," Elizabeth moved one of the boxes off its stack, "a little better organized. "Cam, Jake, find me all the boxes that have the red dot on them!" She turned to John, "Those are the ones you said that are books and movies, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, okay, let's get going!"

After nearly three hours of re-organizing the boxes and getting some of the easier ones unpacked, two weary treasure hunters were ready for bed.

"But Mom," Cam yawned as she shooed him up the stairs, "we didn't find the treasure yet!"

"Well, you can look again tomorrow."

"Mommy," Jake yawned against John's shoulder as he looked back as her, "I tired."

"I know, baby," she smiled at him, "but you did so great!"

John stood back at the door watching Elizabeth tuck her boys into bed. He loved seeing her with them and still had questions as how he'd do with this instant family he now had.

"Hey," Elizabeth whispered as she met him at the door, "they're both out cold."

"I can imagine," he gave her a gentle kiss. "You really are great with them."

"You will be too," she reassured him as she led them to the bedroom, "it just takes a little time."

He saw where they were heading, "No more treasure hunting?"

She smiled up at him, as she closed the bedroom door, "I had a different kind of treasure hunt in mind."


End file.
